Komachi
|Zdjęcie=Komachi.jpg |Nienazwana=No |Kanji=小町 |Rōmaji=Komachi |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Status=Żyje |Ranga część 1=ANBU |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Partner=Towa |Boruto=No |Shippūden=No |Gra=Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 |Występuje w=Gra |Angielski=Laura Bailey |Ranga Ninja=ANBU |Narzędzia=Miecz |Jutsu=Drilling Needles Heaven's Needle Barrage Piercing Showers }} jest operacyjnym ANBU z Konohagakure i partnerką Towy. Pojawia się tylko w grach wideo. Umiejętności Jej główną metodą ataku są ataki dalekiego zasięgu, w przeciwieństwie do jej partnera, Towy. Nosi kilka igieł, które są używane jako ozdoba w jej włosach, jednak te same igły odgrywają dużą rolę w jej charakterystycznych stylach ataku. Komachi znana jest z wykorzystywania jej igieł w sposób, który przywodzi na myśl styl walki Haku z poprzednich gier, prezentując niezwykłą zdolność do lewitacji jej pocisków prezentowanych w otwarciu. Jest możliwe, że była początkowo zaprojektowana, aby być duchowym zastępcą Haku, który został usunięty z amerykańskiej serii Clash of Ninja, począwszy od pierwszego Revolution, choć obaj mają kilka podobieństw poza ich bronią. Fabuła left|thumb|Komachi wraz z jej kolegami, pracującymi dla [[ANBU, Yūgao Uzuki i Tową, przedstawianych w sekwencji otwierającej w Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2.]]Akcja fabuły rozpoczyna się z Tową i Komachim, konfrontujących się z dwoma nieuczciwymi ninja, którzy milczą, kiedy próbują z nimi porozmawiać. Dwóch ANBU decyduje się wyciągnąć siłą odpowiedzi z ninja, ponieważ ich intencje nie są znane. Pomimo wygrania walki, Towa i Komachi gubią dwóch ninja, którzy uciekają po klęsce. Śledząc dwójkę, Towa i Komachi trafiają do wioski, która została całkowicie zniszczony, i dwójka wywnioskowała, że z jakiegoś powodu, mieszkańcy zaczęli walczyć przeciwko sobie. Dwójka mówi sprawozdanie Konohagakure i rozpoczyna dochodzenie. Towa i Komachi w końcu pojawiają z kolejnych raportem Tsunade, który zawierał informacje na temat czego dowiedzieli się z wioski. Komachi również ma krótki występ w przerywniku w kryjówce wroga, po tym jak Yūgao pokonała grupę nieuczciwych ninja, Komachi zdaje raport, że nadal nie znalazł nikogo, kto mógłby być szefem operacji. Później w historii, dwóch ANBU wyśledzili i namierzyli Kagurę, która twierdzi, że manipulowała walczyć z nią i zabić jako odwet za dawną urazę. Towa i Komachi tworzą zespół do walki z Kagurą, ale obaj przegrywają z nią. Gdy dwóch ANBU zostało pokonanych, nadzieja na pokonanie Kagura lub zgłoszenia jej lokalizację i zapasowego planu wydają się stracone, aż Kakashi i Sakura pojawiają się, by walczyć z Kagurą. Komachi dziwnie, nie był widziany po tym. Ona i Towa prawdopodobnie uciekli, by ostrzec Tsunade na temat planów Kagury, zachęcając ją do konfrontacji z Kagurą, wkrótce po tym procesie. Gry Wideo Ciekawostki *Komachi oznacza "piękna" lub "piękno miasta." Słowo pochodzi od słynnego poety IX wieku, Ono no Komachi, który był znany z rzadkiej urody. *Chociaż nie ma ograniczeń co do liczby igieł, które Komachi może rzucać, ma tylko sześć wyraźnie widocznych w jej włosach. *Komachi ma Specjalne Drużynowe Jutsu ze swoim partnerem, Tową. *W obu grach, w innych dialogach niż tych z fabuły, Towa i Komachi korzystają z kilku tych samych zwrotów. Jedyna różnica w ich mobie jest taka, że Towa ma tendencję do przerw pomiędzy pierwszym i drugim słowem w każdym zdaniu, a Komachi mówi je bez przerw. W sumie, obydwoje wydają się być bardzo podobni pod względem ich osobowości, jak powinno być wśród prawdziwych ANBU, i wydaje się, że ukrywają ich tożsamość, upodabniając się do standardów grupy Czarnych Jednostek. Cytaty *"Wszystko dla Wioski Ukrytego Liścia." *"Dostałam swoje rozkazy." *"Przepraszam. To nic osobistego." Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:ANBU